


I Don’t Wanna Go To Summer Camp!

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, F/M, Sad Peter Parker, Summer Camp, Tony being oof, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Peter’s life has just started to get good with MJ and now Mr. Stark wants him to go to summer camp!





	I Don’t Wanna Go To Summer Camp!

Peter was outraged, how could Mr. Stark do this to him?! Summer camp? Summer fucking camp!!

How could he expect Peter to spend an entire summer away from his friends and New York. What would the city do without him?! He had to patrol, they needed him! Mr. Stark had to understand where he was coming from when he said he didn’t want to go to camp. 

He must have.

What seventeen year old wanted to be sent to camp? Not only was it going to be far away from everyone he loved but he would be a counselor and that meant being around tons of children.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved kids. But hours upon hours with a bunch of kids and no break would tear him apart.

Him and Ned were supposed to build a rocket this summer! Sure, might not be realistic at the moment considering he has to leave. But they had a goal.

And MJ, how would he tell her that he was leaving? He was still working out what him and her really even were anymore. He thought she liked him, yeah, she liked him.

And speaking of people liking him, how was he going to tell Deadpool he’d be gone for awhile. The guy was attached to him at the hip. He would make constant inappropriate jokes and Peter was going to be an adult this summer. They would no doubt get worse the older he got. 

What about aunt May? She’d miss him so much wouldn’t she?! How could she possibly allow Mr. Stark to abandon him with a bunch of ankle biters. 

Tony walked into his room with his arms crossed, “you got your things ready?”

Peter nodded, “yes…”

“Good, now let's go.” 

Peter huffed and grabbed his book bag, ready to endure what would be a terrible summer vacation. 

All thanks to Mr. Stark.

Tony chuckled, “turn the frown off kid, you need fresh air.”

Peter frowned harder, “I constantly swing through the air. And I’m always outside…”

Tony shook his head, “not what I meant. The country will do great for you, actual fresh air.” 

“Yeah but uh, I didn’t tell Ned-“

“Your aunt will let him know.”

“MJ-“

“Your aunt.”

“Dea- my phone? Why can’t I have it?”

Tony shook his head, “that would ruin the experience now wouldn’t it. Stark technologies will be here when you get back.” He plucked Peter’s phone from his hand and ushered him into the limo.


End file.
